Secrets, Secrets are No Fun Unless You Tell Your Important One
by bettybox
Summary: Cece is wondering why when ever she try's to get closer to her girlfriend, Rocky, she pushes her away. What will she do? Will Rock tell her? G!P one-shot Cece's Point Of View


**Yo, I wrote this for ****zswaggersexgoddess** **and all the other Cece and Rocky shippers**

**Hope you like it**

**Prologue **

Rocky and I have been dating each over a little over a year now and I couldn't be happier. Between you and me I am still shocked that Rocky had feelings for me, too. I figured out I liked her when I was in eighth grade, I probably liked her since fifth grade, but I was indenile. It was not about being bisexual, but about likening my best friend. I planned to confess to her about my feelings for her in the summer between freshmen and sophomore year. However, chickened out. Luckily for me, Rocky had the same planes as I did and she confessed before I did. That day was the best day of my life so far…

**Beginning of our story **

"Hey, hey, hey," called my beautiful girlfriend as she climbed in from the fire escape. I rushed over to greet her, grinning from ear to ear, I tackled her in to a hug. Her being not prepared and all, we ended up fall on to the floor with me on top of her.

"Are you okay?" I asked

"That was fun," Rocky giggled. I smiled in relief, before stand up and offering Rocky a hand. Giving me one of her sweet smiles that makes heart flutter, she took my hand. Once I helped her up I pressed my lips to the corner of her mouth. When I pulled back I saw a slight blush rise to her cheeks. I grinned before going in for a kiss. When I felt her kissing me back, my hands found their way into her hair. Rocky's arms looped around my waist. Not long later her toung slid along my bottom lip. Happily I opened my mouth, excepting her toung as it slipped into my mouth. Our mouths fought for dominance, but soon Rocky won. A moan escaped my lips as Rocky pulled my closer. Rocky groaned and pulled me a little closer, before quickly pushing me away. Panting was the only thing heard for three minutes straight. I was staring at Rocky as she was having a staring contest with her shoes.

"I-I gotta go," Rocky said still not looking me in the eye .

"Okay," I mumbled and she climbed out the window. This wasn't the first time that Rocky pushed me away when things were getting…heated. She always heads home after. I still don't know why and I am kind of scared to ask. I sighed before slouching over to the sofa and plopping down on top of it. Lazily I began flipping through channels on our HD TV.

"Cece…Cece…Babe, wake up."

"Hun," I blinked a couple time till my vision cleared. I was finally able to make out the face of my girlfriend and the ending song of Jeopardy. "Rocky?" I questioned, "I thought you went home?"

"That was three hours ago?" Rocky pointed out.

"Really?"

"You must have been really tired."

"I don't even remembering falling asleep."

"Then maybe you are asleep."

" Then, dream rocky, can you answer a question for me?" she giggled before nodding, "Do y-you love you?"

"Of Couse I do," she insisted, "why'd you even ask that?"

"Well when ever were getting," I blushed, "intament , you push away. So, I guessed… is it that you don't find me attractive?"

"Cece, you smocking hot," Rocky blurted out, "I can't believe you even like me. I love you." A smile spread on my face as a pulled Rocky on to the coach. She giggled as I brushed her hair away from her neck, but she soon stopped when I started to press butterfly kissed to her neck.

"Cece," my girl moaned. I smirked before nibbling the nape of her neck.

"I love you," I moaned into her neck. Rocky shivered and I stared to move her shirt upwards. Before she had a chance to make an excuse I pulled it over her head. My eyes landed on her perfectly rounded breast, trying to make their way out of her two small bra, white and flowery. I cupped both of them in my hands, just enjoying how they felt. So different from my own. I gave them a little squeeze.

"Unfair" she squeaked. Knowing what she meant I let go and pulling off my own shit, accidently pulling off my sport bra with it. My nipples were hard from being exposed and I blushed redder then a tomato. I watched as Rocky checked out my chest. My breasts weren't as big as hers; I was barley a b cup and she was a solid 38 c. However, she still look infatuated.

"Maybe we should go to my room," I offered. She nodded and we grabbed our clothing, rushing off to my bed room. After I closed the door I turned to Rocky.

"There is something I should tell you," She insisted, taking a deep breath before continuing, "the reason I haven't been intament with you is because…because…why don't I just show you." She then pulled down her shouts to revel her panties, with had a large lump in it. "I have a penis." I stared at her underwear, to her face and back to her panties. I had never seen one before in my life, but I guessed that what it would look like if you had one and wore girly underwear.

"You think I'm disgusting now, don't you?" Rocky ask, sounding sad. I looked up to her face to see tears threatening to fall. The sight nearly brock my heart.

"Hey," I stared, walking over to, "Don't ever call the love of my life disgusting, she is the most beautiful person I have ever met."

"Really?"

"Yea, in fact," I trailed off to cup her crouch. She gasped and I could feel heat race off. With a small smirk she reached in to her girlfriend's panties and pulled out her hardening cock. I then slowly stared to move my hand up and down the long muscle.

"What are you – ohhhh," Rocky moaned. I grinned at the reaction and stroked it faster.

"S-stop," Rocky mumbled.

"Why? Don't you like this?" I asked, stopping rubbing, but still holding her cock.

"Yes, I like it a lot," Rocky blush, "But I don't want to cum yet." It was my turn to blush. "Also I want to make you feel good too."

"Umm…I'll be right back." I then sprinted out of my room, half naked, and ran into my mom's room. Opening the drow behind her bed I found what I was looking for. Grabbing one I ran back to Rocky.

"Where'd you go?" She asked.

"To get this," I said showing her the condom in my hand, "Unless you don't want to go that far."

"No, I do. After all, you have to take responsibility for what you done to me," Rocky said gesturing to her erect cock.

"Well, you always said I should take charge for what I have done," I smirked.

"Good, now, come and sit on your bed," She asked of me. I took off my pants and underwear and ran to my bed. Climbing on, I adjusted the pillows for me to lie on. Rocky shimmied the rest of the way out of her panties and climbed on in front of me, sitting on her knees.

"Now what?" I asked, kind of embarrassed.

"Well, I should make you feel good to," Rocky said looking down to crotch area. Understanding I spread my legs to exposed my most sensitive part. I had a small patch of red curly hair and I was already kind of wet. Rocky leaned forward and palmed me. It felt weird, but in a good way. She slowly moved the base of her palm up and down. A pathetic moan escaped my lips and Rocky stared to rub harder and deeper. I continued to moan, my pussy leaking on my girlfriends hand. Soon she stopped and a disappointed sound came out.

"I got to prepare you, beautiful," Rocky said, "But fist can you hand me the condom. I did and closed my eyes just enjoying this new feeling. Soon I feel my pussy lips being spread. I opened my eyes just in time to see Rock stick her index in my whole. It was strange feeling, but it started to feel good when she swirled her finger around. After a little while Rocky added another and sisered it. It stared to hurt, I cringed a little. Soon she added the third, and pulled them in and out.

"Just put it in," I grounded.

"You sure ," she asked for clarity. I nodded repeatedly until I felt her kiss me. "I get it, love." I blushed at the term of inderment. "okay," she said, more for her then me, "I'm going." She lined she self-up with my entrance, next thing I know I was feeling a shit ton of pain. She moved in more, slowly. A scream escaped my lips.

"I'm so sorry."

"J-just move fast…er," I said trew clenched teeth.

"I can't, I don't want to hurt you.."

"You have to if you're going to brake my hymen," I explained, "Rocky, I trust you, just do it." She pulled out a little as I hissed. Putting her hands next to my head she gave me a reassuring kiss. Then, with a great trust, brock the. I screamed again, but this time she continued to thrust in and out. Slowly the pain became more pleasser than anything. That was when a shiver of pleaser ran up my spine.

"Do-do that again," I moaned. She did and a wailed her name. This when on and on. I Felt like I could explode.

"I'm gonna-gonna…ROCKY!" My walls clenched around her as a came.

"CECE!" Rocky followed. When see pulled out I went out like a light, my orgasm wearing me out. When I woke up again I was undera sheet, still nude, curled up against Rocky. I yawn ans then winced, pain rizing up from my…I blushed.

"Hey," a weak voice said next to me.

"Hey," I said back.

"How are you?" Rocky asked.

"Soar as hell," I asmitted, "But really happy, you?"

"Couldn't ever be better," Rocky insisted, "I love you, Cece."

"I love you too, Rocky."

**TaDa!**

**Frist all girl (sort of) lemon**

**Review**


End file.
